New Polar Order
The New Polar Order or NpO, is the gayest Blue Team alliance and one of two that are into sheep. Charter of the New Polar Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sheep days, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the sheep way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the blue team and pledging an oath to the New Polar Order NpO on the New Polar Order offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances save possibly the New Pacific Order and does not present a security risk to the NpO. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: # The name of the nation # The name of the nation’s leader # The team in which the nation resides # The user name on the Cybernations Forum # The number of sheep in their flock Further, once a nation is a member of the New Polar Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Alliance Council. New member nations are not eligible for any aid for the first one week of membership except in the form of aid from the Little Brother / Big Brother program or in the event that they are in an NpO approved war. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Polar Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for electing nations to the Polar Council. 2. The Polar Council The Council of the New Polar Order will consist of eight (8) Polar nations. Four of these nations will be appointed by the Emperor and existing appointed Councilors. They shall be appointed for life, until resignation, or until removal by the Emperor. These appointments will be subject to approval by a vote of the Body Republic. A consensus of 50% + 1 of the voting Body will be required for each appointed Councilor. Each of the four appointed Councilors will take on a role as the leader of one of the New Polar Order departments: * Foreign Affairs * Military Affairs * Economic Affairs * Internal Affairs * Sheep Affairs The Council will also seat four Councilors who are elected once a month by the Body Republic. Nations that have been members longer than two weeks can be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place by both forum poll and thread posting on the offsite forum lasting for 48 hours. The top four vote recipients will be named to the Council. Each of these Councilors will take on a role as deputy of one of the aforementioned New Polar Order Departments. 3. Imperial Staff The Emperor may appoint any member nation of the Body Republic to his Imperial Staff, who will serve purely as an advisory Council to both the Emperor and the Senate. 4. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair the Polar Council, maintain veto power over both and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor is empowered to appoint an Imperial Regent to conduct affairs in his/her absence and an Imperial Liaison to represent his/her interests on the Council and abroad. The Imperial Regent will be the designated successor to the Emperor. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Emperor resigns he or she will take up the title Imperator Emeritus and serve as counsel to all levels of the Order. If the Imperial Regent is unable or unavailable to become Emperor an Imperator Emeritus can be recalled from retirement by the Council to reassume the mantle and office of Emperor. In such circumstances the Council must be of majority accord and must have the approval of the sitting Emperor and all Imperator Emeritus holders. If the sitting Emperor is unavailable approval is required from the Imperial Regent. If the Imperial Regent is also unavailable approval from an Imperial Liaison is required. The Emperor has emergency powers to eject any person he/she deems is a threat to alliance security. Should the decision be disputed a vote of both councils may be requested whereby a two-thirds majority of the Councils' vote is required to overturn the Emperor's decision after consideration of evidence presented by the Emperor and the complainant. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. However, any member nation that has been a member of the NpO for less than a one (1) week period that declares war without War Council approval may be expelled immediately without a vote from the Body Republic. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Order. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Article II.3 and Article IV are not open for amendment unless consented to by the Emperor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried (pending the Emperor's consent if the amendment changes Article II.3 and/or Article IV). If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. History The NpO was formed by then Emperor of the New Pacific Order (NPO), Ivan Moldavi, following the Second Arctic War between the NPO and the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC), according to Moldavi due to instability in the Blue team. Ivan Moldavi also became the first Emperor of the NpO. Many were outraged by this action, seeing it as an attempt by the NPO to obtain control of the Blue team. This has also been seen by many as proof of imperialism by the NPO. Even though the NpO has been declared a separate alliance, with a separate Emperor, a few individuals considered the NpO a part of the NPO. By 2007 all alliances however recognize the NpO as a sovereign alliance and the topic is no longer seen as an issue. Tygaland was named the first Emperor of the NpO after its independence, and served as Emperor until the later part of the Great War, which was started with a nuke fired by Tygaland after offensive things were submitted on the international forums by an ex-member of LUE, and actions by members of said alliance in their private discussion area. His resignation was asked for by Legion and the ODN, along with an apology by both Tygaland and Ivan Moldavi, for said alliances to leave the war. While many disliked the apology by Tygaland, the alliances accepted. As he stepped down from the position of Emperor, he named Electron Sponge as his successor. The Great War ended not much later, leaving both Orders heavily damaged. Both the Orders have since recovered and surpassed their pre-GW power. During Electon Sponge's reign as Emperor of the NpO, he lead the New Polar Order through countless wars and victories. Among the wars fought were the OWNed War, the Maroon War, Great War II, the war against Stand or Die, Great War III, NpO-CIN War, FAN-WUT War, and The Unjust War. Electron Sponge built the NpO into one of the strongest alliances in Cyber Nations. After the war with the Unjust Path, Electron Sponge stepped down, naming his successor, Assington. Currently the Polar Order stands as a premier blue alliance with the highest total strength and membership. Current Leadership Emperor * Assington Imperial Regent * RandomInterrupt Imperial Liaison * Slashes-With-Claws Ministers *Jphillips412 - Minister of Plenty (Finance) *Myworld - Minister of Truth (Foreign Affairs) *AlmightyGrub - Minister of Peace (War) *Zbaldwin87 - Minister of Love (Internal Affairs) Deputy Ministers *Silvaienia (HannaH) - Deputy Minister of Plenty *Ski11585 - Deputy Minister of Truth *Fallen Fool - Deputy Minister of Peace *GEwilliam - Deputy Minister of Love Members The NpO's membership currently totals almost 650 members. Some of the more famous members of the Order are Tygaland, Electron Sponge, Assington, and The Mighty Pump. Related links NpO forums The Great War - Second Great War - Third Great War - The Unjust War The Initiative/World Unity Treaty Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity One Vision Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances